


s ᴏ ᴜ ʟ ᴍ ᴀ ᴛ ᴇ

by hswlights



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hswlights/pseuds/hswlights
Summary: "in which the person designed for you designs you":: sᴏᴜʟᴍᴀᴛᴇ ᴀᴜ !!





	1. ɪɴᴛʀᴏ

"orange means joy"  
"what does red mean ?"  
" lust or desire and possibly passion"  
"well... CODE RED"

"in which the person designed for you designs you"

WARNINGS;  
*sexual intercourse  
*explicit language  
*bxb  
*etc.

started : nov 11 2019

———————————————————————  
note;  
* this is mostly a seunghan but there will be a lot of seungseok and minisang along with other ships that won't appear as frequently.  
* yohan is the main character  
* but seungyoun and eunsang also get POVS to show insight on their relationships.  
so i guess in a way they are mains too ???  
* also the way the "minor characters" are set up doesn't mean they are lesser or appear less often. i just did it randomly.

* most importantly ; KEEP TRACK OF COLORS AND WHAT THEY MEAN !!!! (open up a note thingy or type it out somewhere they play a very important part in the story)


	2. MEET THE CHARACTERS

MAIN CHARACTERS ;;

-

KIM YOHAN

* 20 yrs old

* soulmate :: unknown

* see colors :: black, white and gray

* hearing :: partially

* speaking :: mute

-

HAN SEUNGWOO

* 23 yrs old

* soulmate :: unknown

* sees colors :: black, white and gray

* hearing :: partially

* speaking :: mastered

-

CHO SEUNGYOUN

* 22 yrs old

* soulmate :: kim wooseok

* sees colors :: all shades of red, all shades of orange, light shades of yellow, all shades of green, dark shades of blue, all shades of indigo, all shades of purple, all shades of pink, all shades of brown

* hearing :: mastered

* speaking :: mastered

-

KIM WOOSEOK

* 22 yrs old

* soulmate :: cho seungyoun

* sees colors :: all shades of red, all shades of orange, dark shades of yellow, all shades of green, all shades of blue, all shades of indigo, all shades of purple, all shades of pink, all shades of brown

* hearing :: mastered

* speaking :: mastered

-

LEE EUNSANG

* 18 yrs old

* soulmate :: kang minhee

* sees colors :: all shades of orange, dark shades of yellow, all shades of green, all shades of blue, all shades of indigo, all shades of purple, all shades of pink, all shades of brown

* hearing :: mastered

* speaking :: partially

-

KANG MINHEE

* 18 yrs old

* soulmate :: lee eunsang

* sees colors :: all shades of orange, dark shades of yellow, dark shades of green, all shades of blue, all shades of indigo, dark shades of purple, dark shades of pink, all shades of brown

* hearing :: mastered

* speaking :: mastered

_____________________________________________________

LEAD CHARACTERS 

(b/c minor sounds mean)

-

LEE HANGYUL

* 20 yrs old

* soulmate :: deceased

* sees colors :: black, white, gray, dark shades of blue, dark shades of green

*hearing :: partially

* speaking :: mastered

-

SONG DONGPYO

* 17 yrs old

* soulmate :: song hyeongjun

* sees colors :: all shades of orange, all shades of yellow, all shades of green, light shades of blue, all shades of indigo, all shades of purple, all shades of pink, all shades of brown

* hearing :: mastered

* speaking :: mastered

-

SONG HYEONGJUN

* 17 yrs old

* soulmate :: son dongpyo

* sees colors :: all shades of orange, all shades of yellow, light shades of green, all shades of blue, all shades of indigo, all shades of purple, all shades of pink, all shades of brown

* hearing :: partially

* speaking :: partially


	3. x1 disbandment

hey! so i’ve been working on this story a lot and have been trying to get all the chapters together so i can have a constant update schedule.

the news of their disbandment though, has discouraged me quite a lot and i’m really not over it nor do i think i ever will be.

i truly just can’t believe it. it’s extremely unfair to our boys and to us. it’s unfair to seungwoo who left his group to come to produce and start a new chapter in his life where he could build a name for himself and his group mates.

it’s unfair to seungyoun who has suffered through so much, who thought this was his last chance to achieve his dream, who has been let down way too many times.

it’s unfair to wooseok who left his group back at the agency to make a new name for himself and to rebrand and to better understand himself. who has suffered through too many unnecessary scandals to deserve another one. 

it’s unfair to yohan who left behind all that he knew to go for something that seemed impossible. 

it’s unfair to hangyul who has been through one too many survival shows, who never even got to debut in his original group and who didn’t even believe he deserved to be in the lineup at all. 

it’s unfair to junho who really had a tough time establishing and making a name for himself on produce. 

it’s unfair to dongpyo who received so much unnecessary hate, who felt like he didn’t do well as center and who doubted his skills so severely. 

it’s unfair to minhee who suffered with lack of self-confidence for so long and didn’t have any faith in himself. 

it’s unfair to eunsang who struggled so much with showing people that he was more than just his face. he worked so diligently to improve himself and prove to everyone that he had more to show that just his face. 

it’s unfair to hyeongjun who received so much hate for everything he did. who got hate for his appearance, for the way he spoke, for the way he looked, for the way he expressed himself. who got called a crybaby and nothing more.

it’s unfair to dohyun, who is way too young to have to deal with any of this. who has been through the pain of not making it before. 

it’s unfair to all of our boys that have grown and improved so much through their hard work and diligence. they all worked their asses off for us and the fact that they are having all that hard work and all of that time being thrown away is really awful. truly just fucking awful.

but for some reason i still don’t believe this whole disbandment thing. i really just hope it’s mediaplay but if it isn’t, then my heart really goes out to our boys and i pray for their successes.

my heart feels so heavy right now and i feel sick to my stomach at the fact that we are losing our boys for actions that weren’t their own.

it all doesn’t make sense if i am being honest but whatever happens i just hope that oneits and x1 will get to meet again.

i’m not quitting this fic and will begin an update schedule asap!

thank you

\- HANFILMS


	4. INTRO I :: seungseok (𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a flashback to when wooseok and seungyoun begun seeing dark shades of red. there will be a flashback for each pairing to give insight on how you begin to see colors and why :)

seungyoun has his hands encased around wooseoks attenuated hips, watching as wooseok adjusted to his length, the mellow music in the background setting the perfect mood.

wooseok truly did look like an angel or some ethereal being on top of seungyoun. his chest darkened, lean stomach curved inwards, thick thighs wrapped around seungyouns form and the light from the curtains slightly overtaking the beads of sweat collecting around the crown of wooseoks head.

just the sight of wooseok could make seungyoun come deep and hard inside of his lover. wooseok was so so beautiful and seungyoun always wondered how he’d got so lucky in the soulmate department. compared to wooseok, seungyoun believed he was a spectacle of himself. wooseok had it all, the looks, the social status, the money, the personality, he had it all.

seungyoun however, felt that he lacked quite a lot but before he could go down the rabbit hole, he was drawn from his thoughts when wooseok mewled a: “you can move now” followed by a “please” because wooseok is an angel.

seungyoun wanted wooseok to feel pleasure in ways wooseok couldn't feel by himself, he wanted wooseok to scream his name in pleasure and ask him— no beg him to go faster. seungyoun wanted to fuck wooseok until his dick gave out and wooseok was crying tears of fulfillment.

but alas, it was indeed wooseok´s first time, so seungyoun knew he had to take things slow so he wouldn´t leave wooseok disabled from the waist down... yet.

so that is precisely what he did. seungyoun started to pump in and out of wooseok painstakingly slow at first and he could feel his shaft stretching wooseoks walls and inundating in the heat of his lovers tight hole.

seungyoun wanted to cry out in pleasure but he kept quiet, enjoying the noises coming from his partner. wooseok had the sheets balled up in his grasp and he could barely breathe. he was practically wheezing while seungyoun was deeply easing into him.

“ god, it’s so tight in here, wooseok you are too fucking much” seungyoun whispered out breathlessly into the humid air of the room.

if wooseok wasn’t blushing before that, he surely was now. he felt the heat spread across his face and although he couldn´t see the shade that covered his body, he expected it to be lively.

lively.

just like seungyoun. that was something wooseok loved about seungyoun. his lively and outgoing personality. which was something wooseok definitely lacked. wooseok honestly felt as though he lacked quite alot, especially compared to seungyoun. seungyoun had it all, the looks, the charisma, the intelligence, and definitely the talent.

wooseok didn´t deserve seungyoun and he knew that well and true. wooseok always felt like to make up for his lacking, he had to please seungyoun or push himself to match seungyoun’s level. which is exactly why he panted out a: “faster” , despite feeling quite full already.

seungyoun heard the plea and obliged, fucking into wooseok a bit faster than previously and wooseok felt like he was going to explode. he really couldn´t take the pain and pleasure coursing through his body all at the same time and opted to close his eyes shut as tight as possible and grip the sheets harder.

the slickness of wooseoks hole made it easy for seungyoun to slide his girthy length in and out in swift movements, at a rapid pace and seungyoun could quickly feel himself beginning to get light-headed at the amount of pleasure he was feeling.

but before he could begin seeing stars, he saw something else.

𝙧𝙚𝙙.

he saw 𝙧𝙚𝙙.

everywhere.

wooseoks chest, his cheeks, the curtain, the bed sheets.

all of it.

𝙧𝙚𝙙.

a splitting pain coursed through seungyouns head and he stilled his movements, leaving wooseok winded and confused.

but seungyoun wasn’t even paying attention to his lover. he couldn’t see nor could he feel anything aside from the throbbing pain in his head and the sharp stabbing at his eyes.

the light receptors in his eye were sending rapid signals to his brain and they all reflected the color 𝙧𝙚𝙙.

seungyoun couldn’t breath. his heart clenched in his chest and his body stiffened.

“w-wooseok i’m seeing red.”

“wow seungyoun. you’re seeing red already? if i would’ve known you were this quick of a fuck, i would’ve had my first time with someone else.” wooseok said with sarcasm seeping through his tone and a laugh at the end.

seungyoun pulled out of wooseok and wooseok yelped at the rushed movement and the sudden emptiness he felt.

“wooseok i’m being serious. don’t you see it too ?”

and suddenly the room was spinning. wooseoks head felt like it had been split in half and all he could see was .. 𝙧𝙚𝙙.

he forgot all about his hard dick perched against stomach and was completely awestruck by the new color added onto his palette.

“𝙧𝙚𝙙." wooseok whispered into the humid air.

<𝙧𝙚𝙙 - 𝙙𝙖𝙧𝙠 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙨 :: 𝙥𝙖𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙚 | 𝙡𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙨 :: 𝙙𝙚𝙨𝙞𝙧𝙚>


	5. INTRO II :: minisang (𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEEP TRACK OF COLORS AND WHAT THEY MEAN !!!! (open up a note thingy or type it out somewhere they play a very important part in the story) ALSO!!!!!!! this is a flashback to when their relationship was still pretty fresh and eunsang is very insecure abt the relationship and THIS DOESNT REFLECT WHERE THEY ARE NOW,, THIS IS JUST AN INTRO,, WHEN THE REAL STORY BEGINS THEY WILL HAVE OVERCOME THIS SITUATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!

bright strobe lights flashed through the eyes of the 19 year old, immediately resulting in a headache.

his feet hurt, his eyes burned, his fingers were sticky and now his head was throbbing. 

eunsang wanted to go the fuck home. but alas he couldn't find his lover, also known as kang minhee.

unlike eunsang, minhee was a party animal. always the life of the party, never getting tired and always wowing the crowd with his amazingly effortless moves.

but now was not the fucking time to admire his lovers attributes, he needed to go home and now. 

where the fuck was minhee anyway? he had walked in along side his fated match, but somewhere atleast an hour into the party minhee had left his side and eunsang begun sparking up conversation with other friends he knew at the party. 

such as, cho seungyoun who yes, is a bit older than eunsang but the older male is very entertaining and always telling eunsang that he believes in him. eunsang always feels like he can just be himself around the other. 

not the point, not the point. the point was that minhee was missing and eunsang needed minhee to get home. no minhee meant, no home.

and that was eunsangs second mistake of the night, the first being him letting minhee leave his side in the first place.

eunsang set out to look for minhee. it couldn't be super hard right? they were only at a senior class house party, there's only so many corners and crevices minhee could be in right? wrong.

eunsang had been endlessly wandering around looking for his other half for about an hour before he finally decided to start asking around.

first he talked to a girl he later identified as jiwon, 4th year, acquaintances with junho. she gave him little to no information on where minhee could be or if she'd seen him.

next he talked to someone more familiar, lee jinwoo, 3rd year, friends with dongpyo and hyeongjun as well as his favorite freshman dohyun. 

jinwoo had given him a bit more information than jiwon, saying he had seen the older male hanging around with donghyun and wonjin earlier getting a little tipsy in the kitchen.

great, eunsang thought to himself. minhee was probably piss drunk in some corner of the house with people drawing dicks on his forehead.

the raven haired male let out a sigh and realized he would have to look for minhee a lot harder than he thought.

after speaking with jinwoo, eunsang finally spotted a brunette in the crowd spicing it up with some junior.

"jungmo hyung!" the younger male spoke as loudly as possible in a house filled with drunk teenagers and awful edm.

somehow though, by miracle jungmo heard him and turned his head at the speed of lightning towards him.

"eunsang-ah" jungmo slurred over his words clearly drunk off his ass.

the very out of place male made his way further towards jungmo, the question already prepared to fall off his lips. 

before eunsang could ask however, jungmo put his arm around him and completely blew off the junior he had been "talking" to earlier.

"yesss eunsang, your will is my command love"

eunsang scoffed at jungmo and pushed the question pass his lips before jungmo could further interrupt him.

"have you seen minhee at all? i haven't seen him in awhile and i kinda just want to go home and pass the heck out" eunsang said the last few words being pushed out with a tired sigh.

"ohhhhhh, ahaha of course you're looking for minhee-ah, well he was hanging out with yunseong earlier but they disappeared somewhere" jungmo continued to slur and heavily lean against eunsang.

"yunseong?" eunsang wracked his brain for a yunseong and came up with : hwang yunseong, 4th year, basketball team, tall, handsome and why the FUCK had minhee run off with him?

eunsangs heart started picking up its pace as he started placing pieces of fairytales he made up in his head together.

before his thoughts could go very far jungmo interrupted with a : "yes yunseong, hwang yunseong, they were all giggly and stuff and they went, that way." jungmo said pointing towards a couple wooden doors in a row, lined up against a beige wall.

eunsang couldnt think. his thoughts were everywhere he didn't want it to be true, it wasn't true. he was overthinking as per usual... right ?

"t-thank you jungmo-hyung i'll be right back" eunsang said wandering off into the crowd and towards one of the doors.

“deep breaths eunsang, deep breaths” he coached himself as he willed his stiff legs to move further and knock on the first door.

when no noise came out, he gently jingled the knob and pushed the door open.

and that was eunsangs third and final mistake of the night.

the sight he was met with, was not a sight he had expected and never had he ever thought he could feel so many things at once.

behind the bedroom door sat minhee with yunseong peppering kisses all over his stupidly handsome face.

eunsang couldn’t breathe.

the air was knocked straight out of him and his eyes filled with tears.

sure it wasn’t that big of a deal, but minhee is HIS soulmate and there yunseong ( a handsome and very much more talented than eunsang ) was with HIS soulmate peppering pretty little kisses all over HIS soulmates face.

eunsang didn’t know if he was mad, sad or surprised. 

before he could decided however, the tears ran down his face and decided for him.

the tears weren’t warm and hot ugly tears, they were icy cold tears.

the first sign of a panic attack.

then his breath begun short circuiting some more and he had to gasp for air.

thats when minhee saw him at the door. his eyes were lidded with drunkenness and he could barely comprehend what was going on and why his baby was having a panic attack.

then he realized the predicament he was in.

this situation looked bad from all angles. 

minhee moved to push yunseong off of him and talk to eunsang but before he could even move, eunsang was already running.

running out of the room, out of the party and as far as his legs could take him.

again, eunsang couldn’t breathe. the panic attack and the sprint he took off in, were causing his lungs to constrict and the cold air wasn’t helping either.

his chest stung, his muscles aches and his heart raced.

and if that wasn’t enough pain, his heart felt like it was being crushed by his lovers bare palms.

what was minhee thinking?, how could minhee do something like that? and why?

was eunsang just not good enough? were eunsangs kisses not as good? did eunsang not make him happy? why are they soulmates? just .. why? was all eunsang could think.

he stilled his running feet and stopped in the middle of seemingly nowhere.

but he wasn’t thinking about that.

all he was thinking of was the fact that minhee had found someone better for himself.

so eunsang sat. and he cried.

it hurt. it hurt so bad.

tears streaked down his cheeks and soaked the collar of his shirt.

his chest heaved with sobs and his body ached with a sorrow.

he was .. sad.

pain shot through his brain like a knife in the wind and suddenly his heartache didn’t hurt as much as his fucking head did.

the pain was so sharp he couldn’t even feel the stinging in his legs anymore.

he couldn’t see nor could he feel anything aside from the throbbing pain in his head and the sharp stabbing at his eyes.

the light receptors in his eye were sending rapid signals to his brain and they all reflected a new color.

it was the color of the sky.

𝗯𝗹𝘂𝗲.

𝘁𝗿𝘂𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗱𝗻𝗲𝘀𝘀 𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝘆 𝗮 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗱 𝗼𝗻𝗲,, 𝗯𝗹𝘂𝗲.

eunsang saw 𝗯𝗹𝘂𝗲 and it hurt like a bitch. metaphorically and literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEEP TRACK OF COLORS AND WHAT THEY MEAN !!!! (open up a note thingy or type it out somewhere they play a very important part in the story)


	6. O|NE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KEEP TRACK OF COLORS AND WHAT THEY MEAN !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the story begins!

yohan never really did care too much about the whole soulmates thing. he just didn't really understand the concept of someone being secluded to another person for the rest of their life.

so when eunsang came rushing in with tears streaming down his pretty little face, the rest of his liking for the whole soulmate fiasco was shattered.

yohan quickly moved off of his twin bed and rushed to engulf his raven-haired dongsaeng in a tight embrace.

"yohan hyung.... it hurts. God, it hurts so fucking bad" eunsang sobbed and let the waves of tears rack down his body and shake his core.

it is times like this where yohan wishes he could just speak. times like this where he wishes he didn't have to rely on his fingers to convey his emotions.

yohan grabbed eunsangs chin and dragged his head up to meet his eyes.

eunsang and him had been friends long enough for eunsang to know that look in yohan's big puppy dog eyes said :

"talk to me"

eunsang couldn't even think about the words before he burst into tears again.

yohan just held him and told him it all would be alright.

and there they stood, the older male rubbing up and dow eunsangs blue button up until the sobs stopped shaking his body and until all that could be heard from the younger male was sniffles.

finally, yohan grabbed eunsangs hand and lead him to sit on his twin-sized bed.

yohan slowly moved his fingers in order to let the younger male in front of him keep up with the words he was signing on his fingers.

" _do you want to talk about it?"_ yohan signed.

and to his surprise eunsang signed back at him instead of speaking.

_"i can't. hyung i think im having one of those moments"_

one of _those_ moments. 

yohan always forgot that eunsang had moments where he couldn't speak.

because minhee and eunsang were still so young and still a little fresh (it has been a year and a month since they found out they were fated) eunsang still hadn't fully developed his voice and sometimes if things were too much, his voice would give out and stop working in full temporarily. 

_"that is okay eunsangie, do you still want to tell me what is wrong?"_

_"no hyung, i promise i will tomorrow. tonight i just want to rest"_

and so yohan tucked in the younger male and rubbed his back until he fell asleep.

once yohan for sure knew eunsang was sleeping, he shot a quick text to another one of his younger friends.

**from: yohan**

oh the things i am going to do to you kang minhee. your explanation better be some top-notch shit, or i will have your soul on a fucking platter.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

when yohan opened his eyes, he did not expect to see eunsang laying in his bed. especially on a monday morning, mostly because the younger had school.

yohan placed his hands on eunsangs delicate frame and lightly shook him awake.

when eunsang opened his eyes, he REALLY did not expect to be met with yohan's puppy eyes.

_"fuck"_ eunsang attempted to say. his voice giving out after the "fu"

yohan quick pulled out his phone (it was too damn early to be signing)

and begun to type a message into an automated voice machine.

**"get up, do you not have school? it is 8:56 eunsangie"**

eunsang just looked at him wide-eyed before hopping out of bed and rushing to find anything of yohan's that he could wear that didn't smell like alcohol and tears.

he ended up slipping on some black jeans and a plain white t shirt before slipping on his shoes from the night before and making a mad dash for the door.

right after eunsang had spun the golden doorknob open, he realized that the night before he had RAN all the way to yohan's dorms, he didn't have any of his books AND no way to get to his high school halfway across town.

_"fuck"_ he tried to say again, before remembering that his voice decided to go away again.

eunsang turned back around and opened the door to yohan and wooseok's room, only to be faced with yohan who had a knowing smile on his face and his car keys in his hand.

_"come on eunsang-ah, let's get you to school."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEEP TRACK OF COLORS AND WHAT THEY MEAN !! also sorry this took forever :( school has been eating me up. but i will try to be more consistent with this! also this takes place right after the minisang flashback and in the next chapter we may or may not meet seungseok and hangyul! make sure to follow my new twt @hsw__mp3 and bully me to update :)


	7. T|WO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a day in yohan's soulmateless life and a peak into eunsang's after the incident.  
> also this fic is going to be a really really slow fic, so be prepared for lots of chapters that just give insight. also anything yohan says isnt actually being spoken since he can't talk. it is all being signed so when i write something in italics it is yohan or eunsang or hyeongjun signing.

yohan's silver chevrolet glided into the seoul arts drop off line and eunsang quickly ran out his car and up into the big doors of the high school.

once eunsang was inside, yohan took a big breath and put the car in reverse.

the drive back home was a calming drive. the rain pattered against his windshield and the streets were pretty empty considering the hour of the way.

once yohan arrived back at his dorm building, he stepped through the entrance and decided to take the stairs back up to his assigned dorm room.

when he finally made it up the dingey green stairs and unlocked his dorm room, he was met with a disgusting sight that he was unfortunately used to.

he was met with the sight of his best friend and his best friend's boyfriend, tucked into the corner of the plush gray sofa that adorned the living room kissing each other intently and sneaking hands past each others tops.

yohan immediately walked in and took off one of his gray converse (or at least he thinks they are gray? yohan can't really see colors either) to throw it at them.

the shoe ended up smacking _seungyoun_ on the side of his face, causing him to abruptly back away from _wooseok_.

"what the fuck yohan?" the shorter male said with some venom in his voice.

_"if you guys want to become exhibitionist do that shit somewhere else. i live here too"_ yohan signed slightly frustrated because he has walked into the dorm room and seen this sight way too many times.

"okay, but was the shoe necessary ?"

_"very fucking necessary."_

yohan stomped off to his room, buzzing with anger.

did wooseok not understand that not everyone was blessed with a soulmate? (even if he barely even wanted one)

not everyone had found their perfect match yet? (perfect? *insert the sarcasm* yeah right. )

it wouldn't have pissed yohan off as much as it is right now, but ever since seungyoun came along, yohan has been slightly left behind.

every since seungyoun came along, suddenly wooseok could do so many things yohan couldn't.

he could see all of the pretty colors of the rainbow, he could talk, he could hear, he could do everything that yohan wanted... but couldn't do.

why did wooseok constantly feel the need to blind yohan and rub it in his face that **he** had found his soulmate and that yohan had not.

it really pissed yohan off and yohan wasn't normally the type to be so livid but with the eunsang situation from last night and then walking in on wooseok and his soulmate again, he was pretty over all of this soulmate bullshit.

it was way too early in the morning for any of this and not to mention that he had classes later on that day.

so yohan decided it would be best to just take a little nap before classes and deal with whatever else the world wanted to screw him over with, later.

the sun peaked through a crack in the curtains and sent a light way too bright for someone who had just woken up.

yohan maneuvered his position in his soft twin bed and reached out for his phone.

_10:57 am_

yohan groaned a low groan and did his very best to swing his long pale legs off of the bed and prepare for his afternoon classes that consisted of psych, child development and a mandatory gym class for freshmen.

once he was properly on his feet, he decided that a shower seemed unnecessary and he was just going to slip something comfortable on and head down to his gym class.

the freshman gym class wasn't secluded only to freshmen but it was mostly filled with freshmen considering most students normally take it their first year to free up their schedule.

yohan left the dorm room in a sleepy haze and stumbled his way down to his universities gymnasium.

after a long period of gym class, yohan makes his way to his psych class which just so happens to be the only class he shares with _hangyul_ , his other best friend.

when yohan steps into the threshold of the psych room and begins making his way up the stairs he finally spots hangyul in the back talking to an upperclassman that he has never seen before.

he can't hear what is being said because it is too far out of yohan's hearing range. but they seem to be pretty deep into their conversation and yohan really doesn't want to intrude.

so he just awkwardly stands off to the side and waits for hangyul to finish up.

but in the meantime, yohan observes the upperclassmen hangyul is interacting with and assumes that because the older man can talk that he must've already found his fated match.

so yohan sighs once again. why does everyone seem to have found love when yohan still hasn't?

the only person yohan knew of that still didn't have a soulmate was hangyul.

but that was because hangyul's soulmate was dead. his soulmate had died at birth and that just meant that hangyul would never find a fated match and he would be soulmateless forever.

but hangyul didn't really seem to care. he handled it all with ease and always told everyone he didn't need a soulmate. but yohan often saw through that facade and was there for hangyul whenever he needed him to be.

yohan was snapped out of his thoughts when hangyul suddenly called for him to come sit next to him. apparently having ended his conversation with the older man he had been speaking to earlier. yohan quickly rushed over to hangyul and set his bag down in the seat next to hangyul.

"hey yohanie, why didn't you answer any of my texts? ive been texting you since last night. apparently eunsang hasn't been home since yesterday and his mom is worried sick dude." hangyul spoke. yes with his voice. hangyul had luckily been born with the ability to speak and partially hear but was still mostly colorblind and wouldn't be able to see any colors aside from the ones he could already see for the rest of his life due to the death of his soulmate.

_"eunsang came to my room last night, he was having a panic attack and i calmed him down and put him to bed. i also drove him to school this morning."_

"well thank God he is alright. do you have any idea what happened though?"

_"not a clue. probably something minhee related. he seemed really distraught over it."_

"i swear someday i am going to kill minhee."

" _that is exactly what i texted him. he didn't respond though. it must've been really bad."_

just then, their psych professor walked in and started the class period.

_이은상_

meanwhile back at seoul arts high school, eunsang has been having a not so amazing day.

first, he got to school late. second, he remembered that his soulmate had practically cheated on him last night and third, he could suddenly see blue and he didn't know if he should be happy about the new color added to his palette or sad that minhee had hurt him that severely.

eunsang had managed to avoid said male all day, that was up until lunch when minhee cornered him by one of the brick walls that surrounded the cafeteria.

"eunsang please talk to me. or at least just listen" the blonde male begged.

eunsang wanted to say no but he remembered that last night had been so bad that his voice had given out and still not returned to him.

so eunsang just looked away and attempted to get away from the older male.

minhee quickly scrambled to grab onto eunsang's wrist and keep him from running away again.

"baby please." minhee's voice was desperate and eunsang was so so close to giving in but, this wasn't the first minhee had made him cry or made him feel this way and eunsang didn't just want to forgive him and get over it this time.

this time, eunsang stood his ground and did his best to snatch his wrist away from his soulmate and give him a cold-hearted glare before walking away from the slightly older male.

eunsang headed towards the lunch table he normally sat at and upon his arrival, he could already feel one of his dongsaengs _dongpyo_ bubbling with curiosity.

"having trouble in paradise hyung?" the younger said, sarcasm crisp in his tone.

" _none of your business dongpyo."_ eunsang once again had to resort to sign language due to his voice still not working.

"did you lose your voice again hyung?" _hyeongjun_ , another one of his dongsaengs and dongpyo's soulmate inquired.

_"i did. but it'll come back, don't worry about it hyeongjun-ah"_

hyeongjun, unlike dongpyo, knew what it was like to suddenly not have the ability to talk more frequently than not and so he was genuinely worried. whereas dongpyo just wanted his daily fill of drama.

"why did it go away hyung? an argument with minhee-hyung? a fight with minhee-hyung? what's the tea?"

"there is no tea dongpyo. now quit being noisy" hyeongjun said while slightly jabbing his soulmate in the side.

the two may have been soulmates, but they were far from being in love with each other.

"hey! that hurt hyeongjun. no need to get all feisty with me." dongpyo pouted.

eunsang just rolled his eyes and giggled at his friends' antics. they always knew how to make him feel a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! dont forget to follow me on twt @hsw__mp3 and keep track of colors!


End file.
